Erben von Dol Amroth
by tantekimba
Summary: Die Truchsessenfamilie...


**Titel: Erben von Dol Amroth**

**Autor: tantekimba**

**Inhalt: Die Truchsessenfamilie... **

Diese Story war ein Wettbewerbsbeitrag, und endlich komm ich mal dazu, sie hier online zu stellen. Viel Spaß und schreibt mir viele viele reviews!

**Erben von Dol Amroth**

****  
  
1 - Krieger 

Das Schwert beschrieb einen großen Bogen in der grauen diesigen Kälte des Herbstnachmittags. Ebenso graue Augen folgten ihm gebannt, verfolgten den Weg, richteten sich auf das Ziel. Was für ein Krieger - alle Umstehenden waren von dem Gedanken beseelt, es ihm gleich zu tun. Alle wollten sein wie er, wollten kämpfen können wie er, wollten siegen wie er. Er führte sein Volk ins Licht. Das Schwert krachte in den Körper seines Gegners.  
  
Holz splitterte.  
  
Stroh wirbelte auf, und Stofffetzen flogen durch die herbstliche Luft. Er war der Mann, der Gondor den Sieg brachte.  
  
Als ruhmreicher Truchsess und edler Volksvertreter. Die Spitze seines Schwerts bohrte sich in seinen Gegner. Unbarmherzig, doch rasch tötete er. Es musste sein. Gnade war hier fehl am Platz. Doch er hatte seine Deckung missachtet, und so spürte er einen Augenaufschlag später eine harte Hand im Genick.

Das Ende.  
  
Das war das Ende. "Mitkommen, aber sofort", dröhnte eine finstere Stimme.  
  
Er war erniedrigt.  
  
Jetzt packte ihn sein Gegner auch noch am Ohr. Er gab sein Bestes, doch ein wahrer Krieger wusste, wann er verloren hatte - jeder Widerstand würde seinen Stolz nur noch mehr erniedrigen. Ein letztes Mal wandte er sich zu seinem Gegner um. "Für dieses Mal bist du mir davon gekommen, widerlicher Ork - doch ruhe dich nicht darauf aus - im Leben sieht man sich immer zweimal!" Seine Stimme hallte über das Feld.  
  
Der Griff um sein Ohr wurde härter. Und mit der Geduld eines edlen Herrn über einen verfehlten Diener schritt Boromir, Sohn von Denethor und zukünftiger Truchsess von Gondor, jetzt schon tapferer Krieger und zehn Jahre alt, neben Baranor, dem Hauptmann der Wache her.

"Habt Ihr vergessen, was für ein Tag heute ist, Boromir?"  
  
Baranor scheuchte seinen Schützling unbarmherzig zurück - über den großen Hof, auf dem die Truppen übten, durch die Straßen, bis sie die innere Mauer erreicht hatten.  
  
"Eine ganze Stunde musste ich hinter dir her irren, Bengel. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun? Orks und Wegelagerer bekämpfen sich wohl von selbst. Aber eines lass dir gesagt sein, Junge: Die Soldatenstatue wirst du selbst ersetzen."  
  
Den Rest des Wegs schwieg Baranor, und Boromir versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, welchen überaus wichtigen Tag er vergessen haben könnte.  
  
Doch es wollte ihm nicht einfallen.  
  
Auch nach einer Stunde strengem Fußmarsch zurück in die Veste war er nicht klüger als zuvor.  
  
Baranor nahm das zersplitterte Holzschwert an sich und beugte sich zu seinem halsstarrigsten Schüler hinunter.  
  
"Dein Vater und deine Mutter haben heute ihren Hochzeitstag, Boromir." Augenzwinkernd fuhr er fort: "Es mag ja sein, dass du das bei deinen Eltern vergisst - aber Junge: Wenn du eines Tages selbst einmal eine Frau hast, denkst du bitte daran. Und jetzt lauf! Wegen der Statue sprechen wir uns später."  
  
Der Junge nickte erleichtert, und Baranor sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Baranor war erstaunt gewesen, als der Truchsess ihm seinen Erstgeborenen anvertraut hatte, um ihm die ersten Handgriffe an den Waffen beizubringen. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er erkannt, dass diese Entscheidung sehr klug gewesen war. Denethor selbst hatte wenig Geduld, und das wusste er auch - doch sein Sohn war mit seinen zehn Jahren schon ein Mensch, der alles genau und immer wieder hinterfragte. Er war hellwach und intelligent - und er würde eines Tages sicher ein weitsichtiger Herrscher werden. Doch im Moment war er noch ein neugieriger Junge, der stundenlang in seinen Heldenphantasien entschwinden konnte.  
  
Baranor lächelte. Sein eigener Sohn hatte wenig von dieser Phantasie. Dennoch verband ihn mit Boromir eine enge Freundschaft. Als er seinen Weg zu den Truppenunterkünften fortsetzte, waren seine Gedanken jedoch schon wieder bei den heutigen Meldungen der Boten.  
  
Mehrere Gruppen von Orks waren in Richtung Osgiliath unterwegs, und er hatte noch die Aufstellungen der Truppen und der Wachen zu machen.  
  
Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren - Orks und Menschen, die sich einer finsteren Macht verschrieben hatten.  
  
Nun galt es sie zu bekämpfen. Was für den jungen Boromir noch eine wundervolle Zukunftsphantasie war, in der er Macht, Ruhm und Ehre besaß, war für Baranor bitteres, blutiges Handwerk. Alltag.  
  
Ein Alltag aus Tod, Wunden und Schmerz.

2 - Familie 

Wunden und Schmerz waren auch dem jungen Boromir bekannt - vor allem, wenn er wichtige Dinge vergaß oder sich seinen Träumen hingab.  
  
Er hastete durch die Gänge der Feste, bis er endlich an der Küche angekommen war, und klopfte laut gegen die Holztür.  
  
Doch anstelle der dicken Köchin, die immer einen Ausweg wusste, stand plötzlich seine Mutter vor ihm - und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Junge, du weißt, dein Vater erwartet dich im Saal. Geh, zieh dir etwas Passendes an. Wo hast du dich denn wieder herum getrieben?"  
  
Der strenge Ausdruck in ihren Augen wich einem leichten Lächeln. Sie legte ihrem Erstgeborenen eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich suche dir etwas heraus. Dein Bruder schläft noch. Komm mit mir."  
  
Sie ging mit ihm in seine Gemächer und hatte in kurzer Zeit seine Festkleidung gefunden.  
  
"Ich hasse..." begann er, doch seine Mutter hob abwehrend die Hand.  
  
"Boromir, nein. Zieh es an, keine Widerrede.  
  
Und kein Wort von Hass, bis du nicht weißt, was er bedeutet. Glaube mir, Junge, du hasst nicht." Der Junge sah seine Mutter an und nickte. Fürs Erste würde er Ruhe geben.  
  
Eilig kleidete er sich an und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare. "Komm, ich kämme sie dir." Er wandte sich um. "Nein, danke, Mutter. Ich mache das selbst."  
  
Stolz erhobenen Hauptes verließ er dann die Gemächer, seine Mutter neben sich.  
  
Finduilas musterte ihren großen Sohn aufmerksam. Lange schon hatte er sich von ihr abgenabelt - seit dem Tag, an dem sein Bruder geboren worden war. Er liebte Faramir - sicher, das taten alle. Doch sein kleiner Bruder war ihm auch unheimlich. In seiner Ergebenheit ihr gegenüber, seiner so unschuldigen Liebe war er ihrem großen Sohn so unähnlich.  
  
Boromir fürchtete diese Unschuld - er misstraute ihr. Sie hieß für ihn Hilflosigkeit. Finduilas wusste das - doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihrem Sohn helfen konnte. Wenn es denn nötig wäre. Ihr Gemahl war stolz auf ihn. Er sah seine Erfolge bei den Schaukämpfen der Jungen, sah, wie er wuchs und allen anderen Jungen seines Alters bei den Wettbewerben den Rang ablief. Er sah seine Intelligenz, die Wachheit gegenüber allem Neuen  
  
- und doch sah er nicht das Kind, das er immer noch war. Denethor sah immer nur den Erben.  
  
Und die Herrschersgattin.  
  
Er konnte nicht anders. "Hast du deine Lektionen für heute beendet?" fragte der Truchsess seinen Sohn und runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen jüngsten Sohn dabei ertappte, wie er den Löffel in die Suppe fallen ließ.  
  
Boromir nickte. "Baranor war sehr zufrieden, Vater. Er hat Beregond und mir versprochen, dass wir bei den nächsten Schaukämpfen in der Gruppe mit den älteren Jungen mitkämpfen.  
  
Er fängt jetzt an, uns das Kämpfen mit dem Parierdolch beizubringen. Außerdem lässt er uns zuschauen, wenn er die Wachen und die Truppen aufstellt." Denethor ließ sich noch Wein einschenken. "Nun - das klingt ganz vernünftig. Auch dass du dich mit seinem Sohn befreundet hast, Boromir. Es ist immer wichtig, eine stabile Bindung zur Basis zu haben. Du wirst sehen. Der morgige Tag steht zu deiner freien Verfügung. Ich werde mit dir zu den Pelennor-Feldern reiten - du wirst dein erstes eigenes Pferd bekommen. Es wird allerdings unten außerhalb der Stadt stehen bleiben, hier kann sich niemand darum kümmern." Finduilas sah, wie sich die Augen ihres Sohnes ungläubig weiteten. Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich, Vater? Ein eigenes Pferd?" stieß er hervor.  
  
Der Truchsess jedoch bemerkte das glückliche Lachen gar nicht. "Ja, du wirst es irgendwann brauchen. Und je eher du reiten kannst, desto besser."  
  
"Vater, ich danke Euch! Das ist überaus großzügig von Euch!" Während des gesamten Essens war Boromir unruhig und hatte keinen anderen Gedanken im Kopf als sein Pferd. Sein erstes eigenes Pferd - hier, wo es so wenige Pferde gab. Finduilas lächelte liebevoll, als sie die Freude im Gesicht ihres Sohnes sah - er war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.  
  
"Du wirst sicher viel Freude an dem Pferd haben, Boromir. Ich hatte als Mädchen auch ein Pferd, einen wundervollen Hengst. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als an einem klaren Tag im Sand am Meer entlang zu galoppieren.  
  
Du wirst es lieben, Junge, das weiß ich!" Denethor sah seine Frau missbilligend an. "Nun, werte Gemahlin, meinen Sohn auf seine Aufgaben vorzubereiten und ihn in die berittene Kriegskunst einzuweisen. Es soll ihm nicht zur Zerstreuung dienen - denn diese kann ein Truchsess nicht gebrauchen." Sie sah, dass die Gesichtszüge Boromirs sich verhärteten. Er nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Doch Finduilas sah, wie er seine Kiefer aufeinander presste. Seine Lippen waren schmale Striche.  
  
Oh, wie gut sie dieses Gefühl kannte... "Mutter, ich möchte auch ein Pferd. Bekomme ich auch eins?" Faramir hatte erfolgreich einen Löffel Suppe zum Mund geführt und strahlte stolz. Denethors Blick schweifte von seinem Jüngsten zu seiner Frau - die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war verblüffend. Er lächelte - und sofort war es ein ganz anderes Gesicht, das in die Runde blickte. Finduilas schüttelte sanft den Kopf - nur selten lächelte ihr Gatte so. "Sicher wirst du einmal ein Pferd bekommen - wenn du genauso groß und stark bist wie dein Bruder."  
  
"Aber das dauert doch noch so lange! Boromir ist furchtbar groß und furchtbar stark, Mutter!"  
  
Ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln glitt über Boromirs Gesicht, als sein kleiner Bruder ihn zweifelnd anblickte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und griff mit der anderen nach der seines Bruders. Dann legte er die Handflächen der beiden Hände aneinander. "So lange dauert es nicht mehr, Faramir. Und bis dahin darfst du mal auf meinem Pferd reiten, kleiner Bruder. Zufrieden?" Der Jüngere lächelte strahlend. "Darf ich morgen mitkommen?" fragte er eifrig, doch der Truchsess hob abwehrend die Hand. "Nein, Sohn. Ich werde mit deinem Bruder allein gehen. Wir sind lange unterwegs, du würdest uns nur aufhalten." Der Jüngere lächelte strahlend.  
  
"Aufhalten? Aber..." Finduilas strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. "Ich brauche dich morgen hier, Faramir - wir müssen untersuchen, ob der Fischteich hinten im Hof schon ein paar dicke Karpfen hergibt. Dabei musst du mir helfen!" Denethor sah seine Gemahlin anerkennend an und erhob sich.  
  
"Nun, ich werde mich zur Ruhe begeben. Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt. Wir gehen morgen gleich nach Sonnenaufgang los. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." Er klopfte seinem großen Sohn auf die Schulter, dem Kleinen strich er über den Kopf. Finduilas seufzte innerlich.  
  
"Für dich ist es nun auch Zeit, mein Großer. Ich bringe Faramir ins Bett, dann komme ich noch einmal zu dir. Und erzähle dir von meinem Pferd!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, und ihr Sohn erhob sich. Er wollte - wie sein Vater - dem Kleinen über den Kopf streichen und sich vor seiner Mutter verbeugen, doch dann folgte er einem plötzlichen zärtlichen Impuls, küsste Faramirs Wange und umarmte seine Mutter ganz fest. "Gute Nacht", murmelte er und verließ dann den Saal. Seine Mutter sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Dann brachte sie Faramir ins Bett. Auch als er schon eingeschlafen war, blieb sie noch an der Tür stehen und sah ihn an. Er schlief friedlich und hatte den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er sein Leben lang nur der Zweite sein sollte - dass er immer hinter seinem Bruder stehen würde.  
  
Faramir war in einer stürmischen Winternacht geboren worden - doch seine Geburt war leicht gewesen - und unkompliziert - im Gegensatz zu der Boromirs, nach der sie lange krank gewesen war.  
  
Faramir war auf die Welt gekommen, als hätte dieser Sturm ihn erwartet - und Finduilas sah die Zeichen. Sie sah, dass sein Leben sehr stürmisch sein würde. Und sie war jeden Tag für das Vertrauen dankbar, das ihr kleiner Sohn der Welt schenkte. Sie hoffte nur, die Welt würde ihn nicht über die Maßen enttäuschen und verletzen.  
  
So wie eine junge Frau, die ihr Leben hinter kalten Mauern verbringen musste - die sich selbst verloren hat auf dem Weg vom Meer in die Stadt...  
  
Nein, Faramir würde eines Tages sein Glück finden.  
  
Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich den Gemächern Boromirs zu. Früher hatte sie stets seine unzähligen Fragen beantworten müssen und sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihm ständig offen zu begegnen.  
  
Sie klopfte leise. "Herein!" hörte sie eine müde Stimme. Sie trat ein und sah nur noch den dunklen Schopf ihres Sohnes unter den Laken hervorschauen.  
  
Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante. "Nun, großer Krieger aus Gondor - schon müde?"  
  
Boromir setzte sich auf. "Ich bitte Euch, erzählt mir von Eurem Pferd, Mutter! Soll ich wirklich ein eigenes bekommen? Das nur mir gehört?"  
  
Seine Augen strahlten erwartungsvoll, und Finduilas strich ihm lächelnd eine wirre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
  
"Dein Vater macht keine leeren Versprechungen, mein Sohn. Und es wird nur dir gehören - soweit du es deinen Aufgaben entsprechend benutzt."  
  
Sie hasste sich, wenn sie so redete. Ein zehnjähriges Kind und AUFGABEN des Krieges. "Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja auch einmal Zeit, über die Felder zu jagen - wenn du keine Aufgaben zu erfüllen hast."  
  
"Aber Vater sagte..."  
  
"Dein Vater liebt dich. Auch er möchte, dass du Freude an dem Pferd hast."  
  
"Mutter -"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Lebt Euer Pferd in Dol Amroth?"  
  
Finduilas seufzte unhörbar.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass es noch lebt. Ich war sehr lange nicht dort, Boromir. Du weißt doch - der Fürst hat viel zu tun - er hat selten Zeit. Du hast ihn auch erst einmal gesehen."  
  
Boromir erinnerte sich an einen hochgewachsenen älteren Herrn, der ihm freundlich eine Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und ihm ein Schnitzmesser geschenkt hatte.  
  
"Da war ich noch sehr klein, Mutter. Kennt Großvater Faramir denn noch gar nicht?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn - immerhin hatte sein Großvater ihn zu seinem fünften Geburtstag besucht. Und er wusste, dass er kurz nach der Geburt zu seiner Tochter gereist war, um den Erstgeborenen zu sehen.  
  
Ein Schatten schien über das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu gleiten. "Nein, Junge. Er kennt ihn nicht. Er hatte wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen, als dein Bruder geboren wurde. Deshalb konnte er nicht kommen." Sie lächelte traurig, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.  
  
"Weißt du was, mein Junge? Wenn du richtig reiten gelernt hast, machen wir eine Reise nach Dol Amroth. Und Faramir nehmen wir mit. Ich spanne einen zweirädrigen Wagen an. Was denkst du? Ich denke, die Tage nach dem nächsten Schaukampf sind geeignet."  
  
Boromirs Herz klopfte hart in seinem Hals. Ein mehrtägiger Ausflug? Zu der Burg seines Großvaters? Am Meer?  
  
"Das wäre schön", sagte er schlicht.  
  
Doch in seinem Innern schlugen zwanzig Musiker einen Trommelwirbel.  
  
Seine Mutter küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht, Junge", sagte sie sanft und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Mutter?"  
  
Sie wandte sich noch einmal um. Ihr Sohn saß aufrecht im Bett. "Warum habt Ihr Euer Pferd nicht mitgebracht, als Ihr Vater geheiratet habt?"  
  
Finduilas schluckte. Sie wusste, Boromir würde eine Ausflucht erkennen, wenn er sie vor sich hatte. "Ich wollte, dass es in seiner Herde bleibt, Boromir. Bei den anderen Pferden der Burg."  
  
Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch.

3 - Pläne 

Ihr Mann empfing sie in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern - mit ernstem Gesicht saß er vor dem Kamin und hatte ein Pergament vor sich liegen.  
  
"Die Truppenaufstellungen?"  
  
Er nickte, und sie setzte sich zu ihm. Wie jeden Abend schenkte er ihr ein Glas Wein ein und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. Sie sprach ihn an, als er seine Studien beendet hatte. Das leere Glas hielt sie zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern.  
  
"Ich möchte mit den Jungen eine Reise machen, mein Gemahl. Wir werden nach den nächsten Schaukämpfen aufbrechen. Mein Vater soll Faramir endlich kennen lernen, und beide Jungen sollen sehen, wo ihre Mutter aufgewachsen ist." Überrascht sah der Truchsess auf. "Es ist nicht wirklich schicklich, als Frau - und noch dazu als Frau eines Truchsess - allein zu reisen."  
  
Finduilas blickte ihren Mann an - ebenso ernst wie er.  
  
Dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
  
"Minas Tirith ist nicht meine Heimat, mein Gemahl. Und als Ihr um mich angehalten habt, habe ich meine Heimat verlassen. Ich habe Euch zwei wundervolle Söhne geboren. Der eine wird noch eine lange Zeit dieses Land beherrschen - als Verwalter, nicht als König.  
  
Er liebt Gondor. Doch er kennt das, was er einst schützen und führen soll, noch nicht.  
  
Er muss die Möglichkeit dazu haben, sein Land kennen zu lernen.  
  
Und es so kennen zu lernen, dass er es lieben kann und schützen will - dass er weiß, was er zu behüten und zu verteidigen hat.  
  
Es reicht nicht, ihn nur an den Waffen auszubilden. Boromir sehnt sich nach der Welt - er will sie sehen.  
  
Lasst ihm diese Freude - er muss seine eigenen Interessen noch früh genug zurück stecken.  
  
Und den beiden Brüdern wird es nur gut tun. Faramir ist noch klein - aber er wird sicher irgendwann fragen, warum er seinen Großvater nicht kennt. Warum dieser kein Interesse an ihm hat, nur weil er als Zweiter geboren ist. Das geht nicht, Denethor!"  
  
Sie sprach ihn bewusst mit seinem Vornamen an - hier war nicht der Herrscher gefragt.  
  
Ihr Gemahl wand sich sichtlich unter ihren Worten. Schließlich nickte er. "Du wirst begleitet werden. Ich lasse dich mit den Kindern nicht allein reisen." Er beugte sich in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl nach vorn und griff unvermutet nach der Hand seiner Frau. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich dich verliere."  
  
Dann ließ er von ihr ab - sein Gesicht war wieder ernst, und förmlich fuhr er fort. "Was benötigt Ihr für die Reise? Ich werde alles veranlassen." Finduilas schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.  
  
"Ich werde die Reise selbst vorbereiten - Ihr könnt Euch in Ruhe um Eure Truppen kümmern. Zwei Männer der Wache werden mich begleiten. Mehr nicht."  
  
Sie erhob sich. "Ich werde nun schlafen gehen. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, mein Gemahl." Finduilas ging nicht schlafen. Sie trat auf den Balkon ihres Schlafgemachs und blickte auf den Horizont - nach Süden. Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Brust, als sie an ihre Heimat dachte - fast meinte sie das Rauschen des Meeres hören zu können. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren dunkelblauen Umhang fester um die Schultern.  
  
Auch wenn sie ihre Söhne über alles liebte - auch wenn sie zu ihr aufblickten und sie die einzige war, die ihnen Wärme schenkte, Liebe und Geborgenheit - so lag doch stets ein Schatten auf ihrer Seele - ein Schatten, wenn sie daran dachte, ob sie nicht selbst Liebe, Wärme und Geborgenheit brauchte und ersehnte.  
  
Ein Schatten, der sie schleichend erstickte. Die Kinder konnten ihr Zuneigung schenken - doch nicht den Halt, den sie brauchte. Wenn sie selbst schwach war.  
  
Denethor... Heute hatte er einen guten Tag gehabt, einen ruhigen Eindruck gemacht.  
  
Häufig jedoch schien er in Düsternis zu verfallen, verschwand für Stunden. Wenn er dann wiederkehrte, schien er um Jahre gealtert, war kaum anzusprechen. Wandte sie doch das Wort an ihn, wurde er mürrisch, oft sogar wütend.  
  
Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, Faramir zu seiner Amme zu geben, wenn es so weit war - oft schien ihr Gemahl nicht er selbst zu sein. Dann schlug er zu. Und achtete nicht darauf, ob sein Gegenüber fünf oder fünfzig Jahre zählte. Oder eine Frau war.

4 - Pelennor

"Das ist er."  
  
Der Truchsess deutete auf einen großen Schweißfuchs, der auf der Weide angepflockt war. Seine Nüstern waren geweitet, so dass Boromir die rosige Haut sehen konnte, das Ohrenspiel verriet waches und reges Interesse, der Schweif war hoch erhoben.  
  
"Nahezu ein Ross wie die der Rohirrim, Herr." Der Bauer verneigte sich nach der Sitte gondorianischer Männer mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen, als er Vater und Sohn begrüßte.  
  
"Nun, auch die Rösser von Rohan sind aus Fleisch und Blut. Bitte lass mich den Hengst reiten, guter Mann, ich will seinen Verlass prüfen und sehen, dass er meinen Sohn nicht aus Falschheit umbringt."  
  
Der Mann nickte und holte das Pferd von der Grasfläche, während Boromirs Augen staunend über die Herde schweiften.  
  
"Es sind wunderschöne Tiere, Vater. Und so viele! Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich diesen Hengst dort haben soll?"  
  
Der Truchsess blickte seinem Sohn fest in die Augen. "Ich weiß es, weil ich gesehen habe, dass dieser Hengst bis aufs Blut mit einem Rivalen gekämpft hat. Und er hat gewonnen. Ohne ein Zeichen der Erschöpfung oder Furcht. Und dann hat er ein Wiehern hören lassen, das..." er deutete auf ein Horn, das an seinem Gürtel hing "...ähnlich triumphierend klang wie der Schall dieses Horns.  
  
Das du eines Tages in die Schlacht tragen wirst, Sohn."  
  
Der Bauer kam heran und band den Hengst nahe dem Stall an, dann schleppte er Sattel und Zaumzeug heran.  
  
Boromir hatte noch nie ein Pferd von so nahem gesehen - ehrfürchtig trat er an den Hengst heran und betrachtete ihn.  
  
Er war groß, sein Rücken war bestimmt einen Kopf höher als der Scheitel des Jungen. "Wie heißt er?" fragte er seinen Vater. "Er hat noch keinen Namen. Du wirst ihm einen geben, so ist es üblich hier."  
  
Boromir berührte die Flanke des Pferdes. Sie war warm und glatt unter seiner Hand, doch spürte er die angespannten Muskeln.  
  
"Ich soll dir also einen Namen geben. Ich habe noch nie jemandem einen Namen gegeben, weißt du", murmelte er für alle anderen unhörbar. Dann strich er über den Hals des Tiers.  
  
Der Bauer hatte den Hengst gesattelt und gezäumt. Dann wandte er sich an den Truchsess.  
  
"So versucht ihn, Herr - er wird Euch nicht enttäuschen. Sein Charakter ist ohne Fehl."  
  
Denethor nickte kurz. "Nun, davon werde ich mich selbst überzeugen." Er griff nach den Zügeln und saß auf. Der Hengst stand wenige Sekunden still da, dann ließ er ein trompetendes Wiehern hören, das über den Pelennor schallte, und jedes Pferd in der Nähe hörte es und schaute auf.  
  
Boromir hatte seinen Vater schon des Öfteren auf einem Pferd gesehen, doch nie zuvor auf einem so imposanten. Der Hengst und auch sein Vater schienen sich wundervoll zu ergänzen - und obwohl Boromir es nicht in Worte kleiden konnte, sah er ganz genau: Der Hengst brauchte einen Reiter, der ihm ganz klar zeigte, wer der Herr war, um diesen akzeptieren zu können.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht!" entfuhr es ihm, und der Bauer legte ihm eine schwielige Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Er schwieg eine Weile, dann räusperte er sich.  
  
"Wenn ein Schuster Schuhe für den Sohn macht, mein Junge, dann muss er darauf achten, dass er sie nicht in der Größe des Vaters herstellt. Wenn der Vater seinem Sohn die eigenen Stiefel anzieht - dann darf er sich nicht wundern, wenn er strauchelt."  
  
Boromir sah den Mann ernst an. "Mein Vater würde nie etwas tun, was mir schadet."  
  
Der Bauer nickte. "Das wohl nicht, Junge. Das wohl nicht." Der Truchsess galoppierte über die Wiese und kehrte nach einem ausgiebigen Bogen zu seinem Sohn und dem Bauern zurück. Dann stieg er aus dem Sattel und reichte seinem Sohn die Zügel. "Das Pferd hält, was es verspricht. Ich nehme es."  
  
Boromir schluckte. "Vater, ich..." wagte er einen vorsichtigen Vorstoß. Denethor sah seinen Sohn an. "Ja, Sohn?"  
  
Die grauen Augen musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und Boromir fühlte, wie sein Vater ihn nicht nur ansah - sondern ihn maß.  
  
"Nichts. Es ist ein wundervolles Pferd."  
  
Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Er sah seinem Vater fest ins Gesicht und gab ihm die Zügel zurück. Denethors Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als er die Haltung seines Sohnes bemerkte, der ein Stück zu wachsen schien, als seine grauen Augen denen des Vaters begegneten.  
  
"Für Euch. Nicht für mich."  
  
"Sucht meinem Sohn ein passendes Pferd - er soll selbst entscheiden!" fuhr der Truchsess den Bauern an, der Boromir wieder die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Du wärst ein guter Schuster, Junge. Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Herde."  
  
Boromir folgte dem Mann durch das Gatter auf die Wiese.  
  
"Sagt Ihr es mir - Ihr kennt Eure Pferde am besten."  
  
Der Alte nickte bedächtig. Er ging von einem Pferd zum anderen. "Fürs Erste wird es wohl eine Stute tun - keine Frage, später braucht ihr einen Hengst." Er packte ein schwarzbraunes kräftiges Pferd an der Mähne, das sehr viel niedriger war als der feurige Hengst.  
  
"Das hier ist die Mutter des Hengstes. Allerdings hat sie schon einen Namen. Im Normalfall würde ich sie nie hergeben - doch Ihr seid ein besonderes Kind, junger Boromir."  
  
Boromir sah den Pferdehändler an und fand in seinem Gesicht etwas, das er bei seinem Vater noch nie so gesehen hatte:  
  
Ehrliche Zuneigung und Anteilnahme.  
  
Er schluckte. "Wie heißt sie?" fragte er dann.  
  
"Sie heißt Weidenbraut, doch wenn Euch der Name nicht zusagt - so versucht, ob sie auf einen neuen Namen hören wird."  
  
Er nickte stumm und trat an den Kopf der Stute. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn unverwandt an, und er klopfte sachte ihren kräftigen Hals.  
  
"Du sollst Pelennor heißen - so wie die Felder, von denen du kommst. Das ist ein würdiger Name, glaube ich."

5 - Zweifel

"Aufwachen, mein Großer - es geht los!"  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Boromir ein Auge. Alle seine Knochen schmerzten - er hatte tags zuvor ein paar ordentliche Hiebe einstecken müssen. Die Klasse der älteren Jungen hatte ihm bei den Schaukämpfen ein gutes Maß an Bescheidenheit beigebracht.  
  
Als ihm an diesem Morgen jedoch bewusst wurde, welcher Tag angebrochen war, fuhr er hoch.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter rote Augen hatte. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte er, doch sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. "Ich habe uns Zwiebelbrot gebacken. Steh auf, das Frühstück ist fertig." Boromir sprang aus dem Bett und reckte sich ausgiebig. Dann wusch er sich halbherzig und kleidete sich an. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen Reitmantel geschenkt, den er sich stolz über die Schultern warf, als er in den großen Saal zum Frühstücken ging.  
  
Doch hier war niemand.  
  
Er fand seine Mutter und seinen Bruder schließlich in der Küche. "Wenn ich als junges Mädchen Ausflüge zu Pferd gemacht habe, habe ich stets in der Küche gefrühstückt - meine Reitkleidung passte nicht in den großen Saal!" erzählte sie und schnitt ihrem jüngsten Sohn ein Stück Brot klein. Dann stand sie auf. "Ich komme gleich wieder - ich hole schon einmal den Wagen. Es ist alles gepackt." "Aber der Kleine!" rief Boromir seiner Mutter hinterher, doch diese war schon verschwunden. Schweigend wandte sich Boromir seinem Frühstück zu.  
  
"Werde ich meinen Großvater sehen? Wirst du die ganze Zeit reiten? Ist das ein neuer Mantel? Schau, ich habe eigene Handschuhe - damit kann ich die Zügel halten!" plapperte er fröhlich - Boromir lächelte. Doch dann wurde er unruhig. Hier war kein Zwiebelbrot.  
  
Seine Mutter hatte geweint. Und ihn belogen.  
  
Nachdenklich kaute er sein Früchtebrot.  
  
Warum hatte sie geweint? Und warum hatte sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Er war doch ein Mann - er konnte... Nun, vielleicht doch nicht. Wenn sie doch heute nach Dol Amroth reisten und sie sich darauf freute, warum weinte sie dann?  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor Wegelagerern.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, doch kurz darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Das war es nicht. Seine Mutter war mutiger als mancher Mann.  
  
Warum dann?  
  
Er überlegte und überlegte. Wann hatte er selbst denn zuletzt geweint? Es schien ihm Jahre her zu sein.  
  
Und es war...  
  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder. Er hatte seinen Vater gesucht, weil er ihm mitteilen wollte, dass Baranor ihn mit einem richtigen Schwert hatte kämpfen lassen und zu ihm gesagt hatte, er würde ein brauchbarer Krieger werden - was für ein Lob!  
  
Doch er hatte ihn dabei überrascht, wie er in einem seiner kleinen Zimmer stand und auf eine dunkle Kugel blickte.  
  
Beim Eintreten seines Sohnes war er wütend herumgefahren - und hatte ihm sofort mit dem Handrücken hart ins Gesicht geschlagen. "Ein Mann klopft an, wenn er einen Raum betritt, du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, das überall herein stürmt. Vergiss das nicht."  
  
"Verzeiht, Vater." Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt und sich langsam zurückgezogen. Erst in seinem Bett hatte er den Tränen freien Lauf gelassen.  
  
Doch das war schon lange her. Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt, natürlich und seitdem hatte der Junge keine Träne mehr vergossen.  
  
Auch nicht heimlich.  
  
Ein leichtes Zupfen an seinem Mantel holte ihn zurück an den blank gescheuerten Tisch in der Küche.  
  
"Boromir, werde ich auch einmal auf deinem Pferd reiten dürfen?" Sein kleiner Bruder wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick der Köchin einbrachte. "Ich werde dich vor mich auf den Sattel nehmen, kleiner Bruder. So lange du es aushältst!"  
  
Er stand auf und griff nach seinen Handschuhen. "Komm. Wir brechen auf." Finduilas betrachtete ihre beiden Söhne, die hintereinander auf der gutmütigen Pelennor saßen, wehmütig.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde - doch sie war sicher, eine ungetrübte Kindheit war beiden nicht vergönnt. Stirnrunzelnd dachte sie an die vergangene Nacht, in der Denethor wieder verschwunden und so seltsam verändert wiedergekehrt war.  
  
Doch dieses Mal hatte sie nicht geschwiegen, sondern ihn zur Rede gestellt. "Es ist wichtig, dass die Gemahlin eines Herrschers sich mit den Dingen beschäftigt, für die sie ausgewählt wurde", hatte er mit kalter Stimme geantwortet.  
  
"Mein Gemahl, ich bin dazu ausgewählt worden, an Eurer Seite zu stehen und Euch zu stützen. Ich bin nicht dazu ausgewählt worden, Euch dabei zuzusehen, wie Ihr langsam, aber sicher immer mehr der Finsternis anheim fallt. Und ich bin dazu ausgewählt, Eure Söhne zu gebären und groß zu ziehen. Nicht dazu, zuzusehen, wie Ihr sie seelisch erfrieren lasst, weil Ihr nur die Erben in ihnen seht!"  
  
Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange hatte nur kurz geschmerzt; sie hatte es kühl über sich ergehen lassen. "Ich werde lange weg sein. Eure Söhne auch. Vielleicht findet Ihr Zeit zu überlegen, was sie Euch bedeuten."  
  
Dann hatte sie das Gemach verlassen. Äußerlich kühl und gelassen war sie in ihre Gemächer zurückgekehrt, auf den Balkon, der sie mit der Kühle der Nacht umfing und ihr den Trost brachte, den sie ersehnte. Stille und samtene Dunkelheit.  
  
Sie spürte kaum, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen - still weinte sie, weinte um den Mann, der ihr Gemahl sein sollte und sich doch verhielt wie ein Fremder, weinte um ihre Heimat, die sie nun nur besuchen sollte, weinte um Faramir, der als Kind zwar da war, aber genauso gut tot hätte sein können - sie weinte um Boromir, der schon so viel von der Kälte seines Vaters erfahren hatte, dass sie fast sein eigen war.  
  
Und sie weinte um sich selbst. Um ihr Glück, das sie am Meer fest im Griff gehabt hatte und von dem sie gedacht hatte, sie hätte so viel davon, dass es für ganz Minas Tirith reichte.  
  
Doch das tat es nicht - es reichte kaum für sie selbst. Und auch wenn sie zurückkehren würde - ans Meer, nach Hause - ihr Glück war unwiederbringlich verloren. Sie hatte versagt. Wie würden ihre Söhne über sie urteilen - einst, wenn sie Männer waren?  
  
Sie waren so fröhlich auf dieser Reise - so unbeschwert.  
  
Die Tage verstrichen ohne Störung, alles Befremdliche, alle Gefahren spielten sich viel weiter östlich ab, und mit jeder Meile legten Finduilas und ihre Söhne ein Stück Weg zwischen sich und die Bedrohung aus Mordor.  
  
Sie waren lange unterwegs, und Boromir saß sicher im Sattel. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte es nicht lange ausgehalten, doch er ritt an jedem Morgen nach dem kärglichen Frühstück immer noch einen kleinen Teil des Weges vor seinem Bruder auf dem Sattel mit. Er war zäh. Jetzt schon. Nach elf Tagen und Nächten spürten die Reisenden plötzlich einen ganz anderen Wind. Finduilas hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, laut zu juchzen, doch sie schluckte dieses Gefühl hinunter.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Geruch, Mutter?" fragte Boromir, die Nase wie ein witternder Jagdhund in den Wind gerichtet. Auch Faramir schien die Veränderung zu riechen. "Das ist das Meer, meine Söhne. Das große weite Meer, das sich in der Bucht von Belfalas bricht. Wir werden nun rasten. Morgen reiten wir noch einen halben Tag, dann erreichen wir die Festung meines Vaters."  
  
Sie klang gefasst, aber Boromir spürte, dass seine Mutter sehr bewegt war.  
  
Doch er sagte nichts. Immer noch fragte er sich, warum sie am Tag der Abreise geweint hatte.  
  
Er wagte nicht sie zu fragen. Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn der Truchsess - sein Vater - sie ebenfalls, so wie ihn - Nein, er hatte sie nicht geschlagen. Das konnte nicht sein. Sein Vater war ein edler Mann. Kein betrunkener Bauer.  
  
Finduilas suchte eine geschützte Stelle und ließ ihn die Pferde versorgen. Faramir schlief schon auf dem zusammengerollten Umhang seiner Mutter und sah zufrieden aus - auch wenn die Reise eine Zumutung für ihn sein musste. Boromir führte die Pferde zum Grasen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen - der seltsame Duft in seiner Nase wurde immer stärker. Bald darauf ging er zurück zum Lager und sah, dass seine Mutter das Hartbrot ausgepackt hatte - außerdem hatte sie Beeren gefunden. "Mach uns ein Feuer, Boromir - ich werde eine Suppe kochen!" sagte sie und deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen Wurzeln und Kräuter. Als er den ersten Schluck der Suppe probierte, wusste er - das würde für ihn für immer der Duft und der Geschmack von Dol Amroth, der Heimat seiner Mutter sein. Und ihr Gesicht, als sie Faramir spät am nächsten Nachmittag von seinem Mittagsschlaf weckte, ihn mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Zärtlichkeit ansah - das war es, was ihm am lebhaftesten in Erinnerung blieb - bis zu seinem eigenen Ende.  
  
Der Stolz auf ihre eigene Heimat und das Erkennen ihrer eigenen Heimat in seinem kleinen Bruder. In seinen Augen, seinem Gesicht.  
  
Boromir wusste nicht, was er da empfand. Doch er wusste, dieses Gefühl gehörte nun nur ihm, seiner Mutter und seinem kleinen Bruder. Niemand anders hatte die Macht hierhin vorzudringen. Und das war gut. Sehr gut.

6 - Abschied

"Großvater, sag mir - was ist mit ihr?" Boromir hielt seinen Großvater am Arm fest und starrte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. "Nichts, mein Junge. Deine Mutter hatte einen kleinen Schwächeanfall - die Reise war sehr anstrengend für sie, das musst du verstehen. Sie kann dich im Moment nicht empfangen."  
  
Der Junge sah den Fürsten an.  
  
"Sie soll mich auch nicht empfangen. Ich will sie nur sehen!" rief er aus.  
  
Seit zwei Tagen schon schien seine Mutter verschwunden, war auch nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen. Faramir wurde von einer alten Frau versorgt - die er jedoch zur Weißglut brachte, so dass er den ganzen Tag mit seinem Bruder verbrachte.  
  
Der Fürst schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie möchte nicht, dass du... " begann er.  
  
Boromir sah seinen Großvater fest an - blickte ihm in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war eisig.  
  
"Erzähle mir nie wieder, dass meine Mutter mich oder meinen Bruder nicht sehen will. Das würde sie nie sagen."  
  
Etwas weicher fuhr er fort: "Bring mich zu ihr - bitte!"  
  
In den grauen Augen des Jungen erkannte der Graf von Dol Amroth viel wieder - er war ein kluger Mann. Dennoch hatte er seinen zweiten Enkel nicht genügend gewürdigt - das wusste er. Und er wusste auch, dass seine Tochter unglücklich war. Wie unglücklich allerdings - das hatte er nicht geahnt.  
  
Und nun blickte ihn der Junge mit Augen an, die die Tiefe des Meers hatten - und der Fürst wusste, es war die Seele seiner Tochter, die ihn anblickte. Doch gleichzeitig erkannte er die düstere Kälte und Kraft der Feste von Minas Tirith, der er langsam und schleichend verfiel. Und dann wieder das blühende Ithilien - den Jungen selbst, der nichts Anderes sein wollte als eben das - ein Junge mit Freude am Leben. Doch im Moment waren seine Augen voll von Sorge. Sorge um die Mutter. Der Fürst legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Komm mit."  
  
Schweigend gingen sie durch die langen Flure der Burg, bis sie an eine hölzerne Tür kamen, die nur angelehnt war. Von innen hörte Boromir ein leises Stöhnen. Er erschrak. "Mutter?" flüsterte er tonlos. Der Fürst nickte. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck, diesem Jungen gegenüber unehrlich zu sein. "Es geht ihr sehr schlecht", sagte er heiser und wandte sich dann ab. Boromir trat ein. "Mutter?" flüsterte er leise.  
  
Sie lag in einem schmalen Bett - ihr Haar hing lose auf ihre Schultern hinab, und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Noch nie hatte Boromir seine Mutter so schwach gesehen.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Mutter, was ist mit Euch?" fragte er leise und spürte, dass sich sein Hals schmerzhaft verengte.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen. Boromir erschrak, als er die Leere darin sah. Dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
  
"Mein Sohn, bitte vergiss niemals, wie sehr ich euch beide liebe. Niemals. Ich verlange von dir, dass du mir etwas schwörst, mein Sohn. Niemandem anders kann ich diesen Eid abnehmen. Bitte - du bist noch ein Kind, aber du bist der Einzige, Boromir."  
  
"Aber Mutter - was..." Er verstummte, als ihre Hand abwinkte. "Du musst dich um deinen Bruder kümmern. Zuerst um deinen Bruder. Dann um Gondor. Gondor ist stark - dein Bruder noch nicht. Zeig ihm, wie es geht, stark zu werden. Und zeige ihm, wie es geht, groß zu werden. Dein Vater - er ist der Truchsess - er kann nicht - er ist kein schlechter Mensch ... aber er ist so..." Sie schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
"Was, Mutter? Redet!"  
  
Jetzt schrie er beinahe, und wieder öffnete sie kurz die Augen. "Er ist bitter, Boromir. Doch niemand kann ihm helfen. Wenn du jemanden brauchst, Boromir - gehe zu Baranor - er wird dich annehmen wie du bist."  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Brust. "Bring Faramir zu mir, morgen früh, ja, Junge? Ich möchte ihn ein letztes Mal in die Arme schließen."  
  
"Wieso ein letztes..."  
  
Boromir stockte der Atem. "Nein. Nein, Mutter. Das ist nicht wahr. Das - ist - nicht - wahr!"  
  
Sie drückte seine Hand. "Es wird irgendwann nicht mehr wehtun, geliebter Junge."  
  
Er sprang auf. "Du wirst uns nicht verlassen - niemals! Du - du musst für uns da sein - du - ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!" brüllte er - ohnmächtig vor Schmerz und Wut. Sie sah ihn ruhig an. "Du musst, Boromir. Du musst." Die Tür knallte laut, und Boromir rannte, rannte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann erst ließ er sich in den Sand fallen und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. "Neeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" brüllte er wieder und wieder, doch der Schmerz, der seinen Bauch fest im Griff hatte, ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
Denn er wusste, sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Seine Augen waren trocken - er würde nicht weinen, denn es war nicht wahr. Seine Mutter würde nicht sterben. Sie konnte nicht sterben. Nicht sie. Er lag lange dort und konnte sich nicht rühren, so taub fühlte er sich.  
  
Erst als die Sonne hinter der Burg unterging, erhob er sich langsam und ging mit schleppenden Schritten zurück. Sein Bruder brauchte ihn. Er musste ihn ins Bett bringen. Faramir blickte Boromir aus einem Waschzuber entgegen. "Wo warst du?" wollte er wissen. Boromir hob die Schultern. "Ich war am Meer unten, kleiner Bruder. Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich mit."  
  
"Wo ist Mama? Wann kann ich sie besuchen?"  
  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer sorgenvollen Miene, und Boromir sehnte sich danach, dem Kleinen durch ein paar lustige Worte wieder ein Lachen auf das Gesicht zu zaubern.  
  
Doch er log nicht.  
  
"Morgen früh kannst du sie sehen, Faramir. Ich bringe dich zu ihr. Sie vermisst dich sehr."  
  
Sein Bruder nickte und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an - doch dann begegneten sich die Augen der beiden Jungen. Und obwohl Faramir noch keine sechs Jahre zählte, spürte er in diesem Moment, dass sein geliebter großer Bruder nicht mehr sagen würde.  
  
Nicht mehr sagen konnte...  
Ende

Epilog

Sie hielt beide in ihrem Arm und küsste sie zum Abschied.  
  
Der Schatten, der seine Hand nach ihrem Herz ausgestreckt hatte, verharrte  
- doch nur kurz.  
  
Ob aus Respekt vor dem Bild der liebenden Mutter mit ihren Söhnen - oder  
aus Hohn - sie wusste es nicht.  
  
Zärtlich legte sie Faramir den Umhang über die Schultern.  
  
"Behalte ihn lieb, mein Sohn. Er soll dein sein. Mehr vermag ich dir nicht  
zu geben."  
  
Sie schwieg kurz und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
  
"Sei deinem Bruder ein guter Gefährte, Faramir, und behalte auch ihn lieb.  
Für immer."  
  
Faramir legte die Stirn in Falten und schluckte hart.  
  
"Wirst du - nie wiederkommen? Wirst - du - tot sein?"  
  
fragte er seine Mutter und klammerte sich an dem Umhang fest.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Das werde ich, mein Junge. Fürchte dich nicht - ich werde immer bei dir  
sein. Bei Euch beiden."  
  
Ihre letzten Worte waren kein Trost, doch das Versprechen begleitete beide  
Brüder durch ihr gesamtes Leben.  
  
In jedem Moment, den sie teilten, war sie da - denn sie hatte ihnen ein  
großes Geschenk mitgegeben, das ihnen der Truchsess verwehrt hatte:  
  
Das Geschenk der Menschlichkeit.  
  
Es rettete beide Brüder vor dem Verderben.

Nachtrag:

_ Estel heißt Hoffnung  
  
Erinnere dich an diesen Tag, kleiner Bruder. Heute ist das Leben schön.  
  
Dieser Tag war unwiderruflich vorbei. Graue Wolken zogen auf vor der Veste von Minas Tirith. Und diese kamen nicht nur von Osten. Sie kamen auch aus der Veste selbst.  
  
Lange Schritte hallten auf den Gängen vor dem großen Thronsaal. Sie klangen eilig und entschlossen, doch wer feine Ohren besaß und genauer hin hörte, konnte ein leises Verharren hören, immer wenn ein Schritt getan war.  
  
„Er ist wieder da", wisperten sich die Wachen zu, und die Dienstmädchen des Palastes wischten sich hastig die Hände an den Schürzen sauber, wenn er vorüber eilte und sie übersah. Er tat dies nicht aus Stolz oder böser Absicht. Nein. Lediglich sein Gemüt war voller Schwermut, und so sah er niemanden außer dem Weg, den er nun noch zurücklegen musste.  
  
Sie sahen es ihm nach, denn sie liebten den Sohn des Truchsessen – weit mehr als den Herrn selbst.  
  
Seine Finger krampften sich um einen zerborstenen Gegenstand, als könnten sie ihn allein durch diese Anstrengung wieder ganz machen. Doch er wusste, dies würde nie geschehen.  
  
Nie wieder würde dieses Horn erschallen und Gondors ältesten Söhnen zu Hilfe eilen.  
  
Sein Hals, seine Kehle begannen zu schmerzen, als er das letzte Stück des Ganges durchmaß. Es war nicht mehr weit.  
  
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Ein leises Summen erreichte sein Ohr, und wie von einem Pfeil getroffen, zuckte er zusammen. „Das kann nicht sein. Lug und Trug meines verwundeten Herzens." Das sagte er sich, als er sich suchend umblickte. Das Summen verstummte nicht. Es kam aus einem kleinen Seitengang, einem Gang, den der junge Heermeister schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr betreten hatte. Seit sehr langer Zeit.  
  
Seine Beine waren schwer, weder konnte er sie rasch heben und bewegen noch sie auf einen anderen Weg bringen – stetig führten sie ihn in diesen kleinen Seitengang. Alle Türen hier waren verschlossen – alle bis auf eine. Aus ihr drang das Summen.  
  
Seine Hand legte sich auf das raue Holz der Tür und drückte sachte dagegen.  
  
‚Es ist ein Traum. Ich werde gleich erwachen.'  
  
Eine hochgewachsene junge Frau stand an der zum Hof gelegenen Tür, die Augen mit der Hand beschirmt. Sie hatte rotgoldenes Haar, das ihr lang auf den Rücken fiel und trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang – Dessen Kragen mit Sternen besetzt war.  
  
Als er eintrat, wandte sie sich um. „Faramir. Komm zu mir."  
  
„Das ist ein Traum. Ein böser Traum, aus dem ich gleich erwachen werde."  
  
„Junge. Kein böser Traum kann dir zeigen, was du am dringlichsten ersehnst." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der Frau. Der junge Heermeister konnte sein Gesicht nicht abwenden, alles in ihm wollte sich dieser Frau in die Arme werfen; wollte wieder sein, wie sie ihn gekannt hatte. „Seid Ihr ein – ein Geist?"  
  
Silberhelles Lachen erklang, ein Lachen, das er nie von ihr gehört hatte. „Vielleicht bin ich ein Geist, vielleicht bin ich ein Traum. Was ändert das?"  
  
Sie deutete auf das geborstene Horn in seinen Händen, und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Trauer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen – doch es war eine andere Trauer als die, die er selbst empfand.  
  
„Dein Bruder. Er ist tot."  
  
Eine einzelne Träne fand den Weg über seine unrasierten Wangen. Er senkte den Kopf. „Mutter, ich..." Sie blickte ihn an, blickte in sein Herz. „Ich habe dir einst gesagt, ich würde immer bei dir sein – bei euch beiden. Das ist lange her. Doch es ist wahr."  
  
Faramir blickte auf, sah in die Augen seiner Mutter, sah sich selbst darin, fand etwas, das er verloren geglaubt hatte, seit das geborstene Horn in seinen Händen lag.  
  
„Hoffnung, mein Sohn. Darauf warten die Menschen. Wenn du sie ihnen nicht geben kannst, wer dann?"  
  
Ihre Hand näherte sich seinem Gesicht, und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks fühlte er ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe. Wieder etwas, das er verloren geglaubt hatte, das ihm jedoch nie verloren gehen würde.  
  
Hoffnung. Wenn er sie ihnen nicht geben konnte, Wer dann?_


End file.
